


closer and closer

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [27]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: He is afraid of closing his eyes. He is scared of the dark that takes hold. And, he is downright terrified of waking up to an empty bed and a brother that should have been rightfully gone.





	closer and closer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: The fear of sleep. 
> 
> handwaves this to either set post knifehead where yancy survives or one of their other deployments before that where yancy gets injured, i'm both flexible and did not put too much thought into this.

 

Among everything else, it is a deep, dark gash that extends along Yancy's torso that show just how close they came.

“Hey kid," Yancy's voice comes out as a rasp, trying even when he really shouldn't when the anesthesia has barely worked itself out of his system, "what’re you looking so worried about?” 

Raleigh’s finger hovers just above the cut. Barely scabbed over, the stitches looking raw and painful. He is not gentle, not in the way his fingers circle Yancy’s wrist, keeping him in place, keeping him from moving anymore than his body can when they are tucked in close on a hospital bed in the medbay that doesn’t have the room. But they make due, like they always do. Like they've done their entire lives.  

“I thought I was supposed to be the reckless one.” Raleigh points out, kind even if he means it as quite the opposite.

“Rals," Yancy tries again, "y’know I couldn’t just let you hog all the stupid in the family.” 

It has been the two of them against the world for the longest time. Even without the drift, this kind of codependency doesn’t simply go away. 

“There’s more than enough to go around, Yance.” 

Raleigh gives him a smile, it is the faintest, saddest thing Yancy has seen but much like Raleigh, Yancy will take what he can get too. It feels a little like grasping at straws, liquid gold slipping between his fingers.

“That’s more like it.” Yancy says biting back a grin, reaching out to ruffle weakly at Raleigh's hair even as his stitches pull. 

He should be happy, and he is. He will be is probably a little bit more fitting because Raleigh gets Yancy back in the end.

In any other version of the possibilities out there, he doesn’t and Raleigh knows this for a fact. He is afraid of closing his eyes. He is scared of the dark that takes hold. And, he is downright terrified of waking up to an empty bed and a brother that should have been rightfully _gone_. In their line of work, there are no promises they can keep with any kind of certainty. There is some in this.

When Yancy’s breathing evens out, Raleigh only curls in closer. 

 


End file.
